


They Deserve Better

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pokemon References, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sylveon, flash is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by a post I found on Facebook, though who knows where it was originally posted?Peter overhears Flash saying some rather rude comments when his game doesn't go how he wanted it to, and decides to do something about it.





	They Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all, really.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The fad of Pokémon Go had faded somewhat, but for many, particularly the geeks and nerds who attended Midtown, it had also brought back a love of the older Pokémon games.

Not that Peter and Ned had ever let go of those in the first place, but now they weren’t alone. And they could roll their eyes as they watched people who’d mocked their continued love for the game eat their words, not that any of them would ever admit that their view on the game had ever been different.

“No!” an unfortunately familiar voice shouted, and Peter glanced towards Flash with a raised eyebrow as the other boy snarled down at his DS. “I wanted Umbreon! Why the hell would I want this girly pink thing? I didn’t raise you like that!”

Immediately realizing what had happened to cause Flash’s outburst, Peter couldn’t help the flush of rage that came over him.

See, the thing is, Peter was well aware that this was a game. The Sylveon wasn’t aware, was little more than just a few lines of code.

But.

He also happened to be more than a little familiar with not only a few different AIs (Karen, FRIDAY, and JOCASTA), but also a few other robots that while not quite so advanced were far more…human, for lack of a better word, than most people ever realized.

The fact that an Eevee evolved into a Sylveon when the Pokémon felt love for its owner as opposed to friendship, which Umbreon evolved from, only made him angrier. Sure, maybe the Sylveon couldn’t hear or understand Flash, but that didn’t stop the fact that it was a creature with love at its core, and the first thing it was confronted with was cruelty.

He wanted to do something.

Steal the game console, straight from the bully’s hands?

Punch Flash?

No, he had his reasons he hadn’t done so up until this point, and they were no less valid even with the other boy’s current attitude.

Lay into him about why, exactly, he was an asshole and how if that was how he reacted to someone’s love than maybe he—

Nope, not going there.

But anyway, the point was that doing any of these things would only get him in trouble, and would draw a lot of bemusement at the fact that he felt so passionately about such a small thing, at least in his peers’ eyes. Maybe if they had believed Ned about being Mr. Stark’s intern, they would’ve realized where he was coming from, but of course the same spoiled brat in front of him had quickly made a laughing stock of his claim, and Peter couldn’t be bothered by the immaturity of it all to prove it, knowing it wouldn’t really change anything.

So he couldn’t confront Flash directly.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything.

He quickly took out his phone and spoke into it. Karen would be able to hear him anyway, of course, but acting like he was just calling someone would look a lot less suspicious.

“Karen, I need you to connect to Flash’s DS, it looks like he’s connected to the school’s WiFi.”

Efficient as AI’s created by Mr. Stark always were, it didn’t take but a moment for her to do what he requested.

_~Done, Peter. What would you like me to do with that access?~_

“First, I’d like you to arrange a transfer to send all of Flash’s Eevee’s and their evolutions to me, please.” He requested, knowing that the game wasn’t exactly set up for that but also well aware that it was within Karen’s capabilities. “Make it so that whenever he connects to WiFi, you send any new additions over to me. If he doesn’t want them, I’ll take care of them myself.”

_~Shall I do the same for his Pokémon Go account?~_

 “Please do.” Peter grinned. “Same with any other games or devices you can find that are registered to him. In fact, if you see any signs of him neglecting any of his other Pokémon, do it with them, too, not just Eevee. DUMM-E, U, and Butterfingers will be thrilled to have some new friends to play with, I’m sure.”

_~I imagine they will, Peter. Where would you like me to store the collected data?~_

Peter hummed to himself, glancing over at Flash to see that he was scowling down at his console, confusion on his features as he most likely witnessed Karen carrying out her rescue mission, and he couldn’t help the small quirk of his lips.

“To my lab, for now.” He decided. “We’ll see what we can do for them.”

* * *

 

And if Tony Stark was bemused when, months later, FRIDAY brought Peter’s ever-growing sanctuary made for tiny digital monsters (which could often be found projecting themselves into sight in Peter’s lab using the holographic technology) to his attention, he didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
